


First Light

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Sam Winchester, College Student Sam Winchester, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Online Dating, Online Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Sam Winchester and Castiel Shurley-Novak having been communicating across the country for awhile and they finally save up enough to make each other in person and they make their first meeting special.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I got to write samcas so here you go. <3 (un beta'd!)

Castiel adjusts his sweater, he is feeling light headed. He thinks that he looks okay, he’s just wearing a flannel shirt, it’s nothing special certainly but he imagines Sam will like it. He checked his phone, Sam always texted him at the time same each day.

His boyfriend, fiancee? _Or husband?_ Castiel just wasn’t certain at all. They aren’t married, or even asking about it but he’s doesn’t know what he wants or what Sam might want as well. He doesn’t mind, marriage is another thing, he’s okay if they are together, Castiel doesn’t care much what it’s called.

His phone blinks, it’s Sam, as he expected. Castiel smiles. They had exchanged phone numbers shortly after being matched. Castiel didn’t really believe in the constant of soulmates either, but he felt he and Sam were meant for each other. He’d felt lovestruck almost instantly. He was nervous, but mostly because he just wanted to meet Sam already, truly meet, and it was more of an anticipation.

Castiel gives up on his sweater. He’s too anxious to check the most recent message from Sam (he thinks to himself, it suddenly makes his heart slam out of his chest to refer to Sam as his boyfriend, he’s stricken just _thinking about it.)_

He doesn’t know much else about what Sam’s visit will bring, the other man was secretive, he had implied there would be a lot of them to share with each other and they could to figure out the rest later.

He checks the message finally, his heart bubbling in his chest.

 **Sam.** _Hey Cas I’ll be there in 20 minutes okay? Are you there <3_”. Castiel smiles and he responds.

Castiel. _I am leaving now! <3_

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel grabs his bag and heads for the train station. He closes and locks his door with a click and nervously descends the stairs to the brisk summer morning.

He gets to the train station in just around 20 minutes, which Castiel finds to be perfect.

The station is busy as he expects. He's so nervous he has to sit down quickly. He is sure Sam will be here very soon. Luckily for him, Sam is much taller than average so he hopes he will stand out much better.

It's when Castiel is about to text him again is when he sees him. _Sam._

Cas just stares because he can't move, _it's finally happening._ Sam was right in front of him now.

“Hey Cas”, Sam says brightly. Cas still can't move.

Castiel finally steps forwards and hugs Sam. It feels more magical than he expected. Sam hugs him and Castiel tries to not faint. They hug like that, Castiel just doesn’t want to remove himself from the embrace. Sam finally does, laughing.

Sam begins walking and Castiel follows behind, they drift and walk down the street without any direction. Eventually ending up at a place to eat.

They sit and order and Castiel just stares in awe still. He can’t believe this is real. They both eat in mostly silence, it’s wonderful.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note #1** I totally realize _didn't_ forget about this story but several other deadlines got in the way, but finally here's the second chapter!

Sam awoke to the soft drumming of rain - he opened his eyes with a start - before his mind caught up with his surroundings. It was almost impossible to believe he was actually here - with Castiel - it felt downright surreal.

Sam pushed the curtains aside gently and watched as rain drummed quietly on the window in the living room. It was raining far heavier than he expected. Sam frowned, and carefully unzipped and dug through his bag he’d only taken enough for the short weekend. But thankfully he had remembered to grab a hoodie that would - hopefully - prevent him from getting completely soaked.

 _Right he’d passed out on the couch._ Sam stretched and yawned, getting up to get dressed and check on Castiel, who he now remembered had gone into his bedroom and presumably fallen asleep as well.

He tiptoed towards Castiel’s bedroom door and carefully twisted the knob to open it. It creaked slightly and Sam winced as he slowly opened it.

Castiel was asleep on his stomach - snoring softly - and still in his clothes from dinner last night. He’d fallen asleep right on top of the bed. He smiled at the sight as he closed the door with a soft click. He didn’t want to disturb Castiel’s sleep, it seemed he really needed the rest. 

Sam knew from personal experience that his boyfriend was definitely not a morning person and Sam had learned that quickly after they'd Skyped once at 7 am. Castiel had fallen asleep right on the keyboard mid-conversation. Sam chuckled at the memory.

He went back to his bag and grabbed his wallet from the front pocket. He wasn’t sure how long Castiel would be asleep for but he could at least grab them breakfast from somewhere nearby.

Sam walked down the street - using his phone to navigate in the somewhat unfamiliar street - he made way his way to a coffee shop he’d heard Cas mention once and twice.

Once he was inside Sam pulled the hood from his head - taking in the coffee shop he had only gotten to see through a screen. It was still surreal to suddenly be here and experience it in person. He took in the smell of coffee and the milling of various people - the atmosphere was helping to calm his nerves. 

Sam took his place in the way in line - debating what to get because as much as he wanted to get coffee - excess was a poor choice and would only make him more jittery and nervous. He already knew Cas would want something simple - just black coffee. 

The barista smiled brightly at him and he returned it happily he made his order. Sam stared outside at the gloomy weather - he had to try his best to make it before it poured. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name called. He grabbed the smoothie he'd ordered for and Castiel’s coffee found a seat. 

Sam pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Cas because he'd completely forgotten to. Even though he was probably still sleeping he would be panicked if he woke up and Sam was gone. 

Sam sat down and stared out at the rainy day. He sighed and tried to calm himself a little. Ever since he had gotten off the train he’d been nervous and trying his best not to show it.

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t ask his boyfriend to marry him. It sounded even outlandish to think about. What if Castiel thought it was too forward of a gesture? They had talked it before briefly, but it was just a hypothetical they had never made _actual_ plans. 

Sam put his head in his hands, what if Castiel turned it down and it wrecked this entire thing?. He could just imagine the entire scenario playing out in his head in excruciating detail and it made him downright ill. Sam rested his head on the cold tabletop and sighed.

Castiel just felt sorry for him - he must have, right? Castiel was too sweet, too kind for someone like him. Sam could already feel his face warm - tears clouded his vision- he couldn't have a full-on mental breakdown here in this coffee shop and if he kept thinking about it he surely would. 

Sam sighed and collected himself and slowly began to drink the smoothie he'd bought. The coolness helped his fried nerves and the sweetness was comforting. 

He had to be confident - he travelled all this way - and he only had one more day to make this happen. It was now or never. He knew that he loved Castiel and he was going to have to trust that his boyfriend felt the same way about him. He could do this. They had finally gotten the chance to meet up and Sam had spent planned everything out. happen. He buried the ring box in his bag and he had spent every last cent on it. He _had_ to do this.

Tomorrow was Sunday - his train back left early Monday morning- and it was his last day to make this happen. 

He _would_ do this.

Sam finished his drink and through the garbage away. He grabbed Castiel’s and took a deep breath to calm himself as he made his way out in the gloomy weather and back towards the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr **[here](https://seraphwrites.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
